


Rockerboy

by Rogue21



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Life Path, Cyberpunk, Rockerboy Life Path
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28882605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rogue21/pseuds/Rogue21
Summary: What if V was a Rockerboy? An alternate Life Path idea for how a Rockerboy could meet and befriend Jackie.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Rockerboy

V stared at his reflection in the mirror of the grotty club, Red Dirt. Glaring into his steely reflection, V ran a wet hand through his messed up hair and growled at the mirror. This was it, a gig at the Red Dirt, it had been hell to try and book this place because the owner kept wanting to reschedule, but now they were here, this was where it would all begin for him.

“Let’s do this!” he shouted, turning around to kick the bathroom door open. He grabbed his guitar that was leaning against the wall and made his way past crew members to see the drummer Alex and the bassist Tal doing their stand pre-show warm-up of slapping each other in the face and saying something positive about the other. V tried it once and decided his pre-show warm-up was better for him and didn’t hurt after.

“You’re beautiful and amazing and you are going to rock this show,” Alex shouted to Tal as they slapped them hard across the face.

“And you’re a treasure Alex,” Tal shouted back, slapping them as well.

“You guys ready then, where the fuck is Jim?” V asked them.

“Doing his pre-show warm-up, banging one of the groupies,” Tal guessed.

“Holy fuck guys, one of the managers from MSM is here, I heard he’s thinking of signing Voltronic, but only if we put on a good show,” Jim shouted running over to them, a blond groupie hanging off his arm, her tits hanging out of her shirt.

“Fuck really, who’s the rep?” Alex asked him.

“L. B. Kovachek,” Jim said. V gasped and fist-pumped the air.

“Fuck yeah, that’s the guy who represents Kerry Eurodyne, if he signs us, hello North Oak mansion and a professionally made album that wasn’t made out the back of Jim’s van,” V said imagining prospect. Jim rolled his eyes at V's eagerness and lightly nudged him.

“Keep it in your pants V, he still has to see us play, we got the set list ready?” he asked.

“Yeah, we’re still on for my cover of Chippin’ In as the finale right?” V asked.

“Of course, it’s the only time anyone gets to hear you sing, voice of fucking angel you have V,” Jim agreed.

“Sweet, alright let’s do this,” V shouted. The four of them headed onto the stage, a cheer from the crowd watching. Alex sat at their drums while Tal got his bass ready.

“What is up Red Dirt, we are Voltronic and we fucking love you tonight, who’s ready to rock!” V shouted into the mic.

“One, two, three four!” Alex yelled before the band launched into their first song.

“I am not like what you see on screen!” Jim shouted into the mic as V struck a heavy riff, smile on his face as he played.

_Blood seeps into your dreams_

_Brain Dances bleed from me_

_Electronic, supersonic, erotic, and free!_

_I’m a fucking lie_

_I don’t know how I’m alive_

_Brain fucking fried_

_Killing my soul tonight_

_Lightning synapse highs_

_They illuminate my sights_

_Mind-meltingly, sexual fantasy_

_Brain Dances bleed all over me_

_I’m a fucking lie_

_I don’t know how I’m alive_

_Brain fucking fried_

_Killing my soul tonight_

_Misted echoes line the streets_

_Of silver and gold and satin sheets_

_Brain Dances fog and burn the freaks_

_Fried out minds in the Blackwall screaming for the meek_

_I’m a fucking lie_

_I don’t know how I’m alive_

_Brain fucking fried_

_Killing my soul tonight_

_I’m a fucking lie_

_I don’t know how I’m a-fucking-live_

_Brain fucking fried_

_Killing my soul tonight_

_Brain fried_

_Killing my soul tonight_

Heavy beats, riffs and solo’s erupted and echoed around the club as they went through song after song, through Dead Night, Electric City, Neon Tongue, and Pink Sugar finishing with V’s harsh rendition of Chippin’ In that erupted the biggest cheer from the crowd.

“We are Voltronic and we fucking love you Night City!” V yelled to the crowd as the lights blacked out and the music fell dead. Screaming and cheers ensued as the band exited the stage, filled with the high of the gig and the ringing of the music still in their ears. V felt out of breath, but full of energy, wanted to collapse but also to keep jumping up and down.

“Holy shit, we fucking did it, that was our best fucking gig yet, we are so getting signed,” Jim shouted with glee as he high-fived V and fell into a hug with Tal.

“I know fucking great, oh man did you hear the crow when I started singing Chippin’ In, unreal,” V said reeling from the experience. He could only imagine what people had been thinking as he performed.

“V, you were phenomenal, your cover definitely got us signed,” Alex said slapping him on the back.

“What a performance out there Voltronic, L. B. Kovachek, MSM MediaCorp, you were fantastic out there, we have been looking to sign a new band for a while and you guys are fresh, committed, you guys are the next big thing,” Kovachek said as he walked towards them, hands clapping slowly but enthusiastically.

“Thanks,” Jim said stunned by this.

“You’re welcome you three are going to fit in nicely with the MSM MediaCorp family,” Kovachek said.

“Three?” Tal asked confused. “There’s four of us, drummer, bassist, two guitarists.”

“Actually I only need to sign three, you, you, and you,” Kovachek said pointing to Alex, Tal, and Jim.

“What about me, I’m the other guitarist and vocalist for Voltronic, you can’t have half the solo’s without me, I wrote those songs, I formed the band,” V said confused and slightly pissed off at Kovachek’s decision.

“Kid it’s nothing personal, you’re terrific, but you’re not giving me the right vibes for this band, I can’t be representing another Kerry Eurodyne under this label, I have enough trouble with the real one, great vocals, fucking awful attitude,” Kovachek explained.

“What the fuck does that even mean, come on guys you’re not going to listen to this guy are you, all or nothing right?” V asked them. No one said anything, V’s heart sank as the adrenaline died down.

“Fuck you guys then, you don’t want me in the band, fucking fine, I’ll go solo then, watch you guys go the way of Samurai and I’ll be the next fucking Kerry Eurodyne, fuck you Jim, fuck you Tal, fuck you Alex, and fuck you Kovachek, Voltronic is going to bomb without me,” V shouted at the four of them as he turned and walked away from them.

V kicked open the club door and walked into the cold night air, still holding his guitar, he glared at the thing and swung it over his back and walked into the parking lot. The crowd had dispersed and there were only a few people around. V was furious, Kovachek having the fucking nerve, to sign them all and not him, him who formed the band, made the band, wrote the songs, the solos and now he was nothing, the rug pulled out from under him taking all his hard work with it. He kicked a trash can and yelled out in frustration. Everything had been great and that dirt bag ruined it and his friends stabbed him in the back.

“Bad night choom, hey…you’re from the band, what are you doing out here?” he heard someone say to him. He looked up at the fairly large and smiling guy who was walking towards him.

“I’m not part of the band anymore, they fucking kicked me out, I’m the reason this band exists and they just kicked me out like it didn’t even matter all because that fucking Corpo wanted to sign them and not me,” V said to him.

“That’s rough man, but you played great out there, your performance on that last song, the crowd was wild man, you should have been signed,” he said encouragingly.

“Think you could go in there and convince that fucking manager he’s wrong,” V suggested. The man laughed and shook his head.

“I wish, but I’m a nobody from Heywood, doubt he’d listen, hey you know the Coyote?” he asked V.

“Yeah, I’ve been there a couple times,” V replied.

“We get buskers in on occasion, want to make some eddies, Mama Welles can get you playing, it’s not much, but hey, only way is up right?” V laughed at the stranger’s kindness and nodded.

“Sure, if I’m starting at the bottom again as a solo guy, might as well,” he agreed.

“And hey, if you ever want to do the odd job, I know a good Fixer who can hook you up.”

“No kidding, I’m V,” V said.

“Jackie Welles,” Jackie said shaking V’s hand. “Well V, would you object to maybe coming to the Coyote and doing an unplugged live session for the patrons?” Jackie suggested. V laughed and nodded.

“Sure thing Jackie, V Live And Solo, sounds like a good start,” he said to him. V showed Jackie to his car and the two of them drove into Heywood for V’s first solo gig.


End file.
